Welcome to the Alliance: Children of Corellia
by Zizziana
Summary: Destined to become a Rebel Senator, Cammy's story starts with plenty of problems of her own - CorSec being among them. Part 1 of 3.


Note to the Reader: "Welcome to the Alliance: Children of Corellia" is one of the Star Wars: Vindication stories. SWV is a message board RPG that has taken a life of it's own at times. Many of the Vindication stories are based of of posts from the boards. I have attempted to edit them as needed while keeping as much of the original words as possible. Any changes or additional scenes I made were to flesh out the story and my goal was to still keep the spirit of the posts behind them. Because this is an RPG, the Star Wars universe may not have perfect historical accuracy, most RPGs work on the idea of, "Star Wars as it could be." I also feel as though I should warn the reader that numerous references to players favorite movies and shows are often made, because we have found them amusing.

Welcome to the Alliance

-Part One-

Children of Corellia

_Four and a half years before Star Wars: A New Hope_

Only such a perfect plan could go so terribly wrong.

"Sithspit," Cammora "Cammy" Armanca muttered under her breath in a thick Corellian accent. A wave of blaster fire came in their direction and she pressed herself against the warehouse wall. She was nineteen, a slight small thing for her age that could have easily passed for sixteen. But nineteen was still too young to be in a high stakes game with death.

The fight wasn't even thirty minutes long and already there was a dark bruise starting to form on her pretty face and her dark long hair was coming loose from its braid. She was wearing a long black leather duster and tall combat boots, and the spark in her dark eyes was one of fierce determination despite the odds being heavy against them.

At times like this, she couldn't help but to wonder what mystical force had put her on the wrong side of the law. She hadn't really chosen a life of crime. At six years old her parents had been killed in an aggressive Imperial movement on Corellia leaving her and her nine year old brother Darius to their own means. After four years of struggling to survive on the streets, smuggling had started to look pretty good. A ship was a home, a crew was a family, and having the extra partners in crime to watch your back when things with the authorities got a bit too tense was nice too.

"This always happens to us!" Rand complained. "What did we do to deserve this?"

"Well, we are criminals," Cammy remarked wryly. "And in all rights, this is justice."

"I think I've had enough justice!" Rand was hardly amused. A wiry, nondescript kind of man, he never attracted much attention until he did something incredibly stupid. This was one of those moments.

Cammy gave him a dark look. "Well, you're welcome to go right out there and explain it to the nice CorSec agents but I don't think they'll be too accommodating."

"Cammy! Rand!"

She turned and saw her brother poking his head around the corner. Darius Armanca was the taller sibling with the messy hair and the bright blue eyes. "We're in trouble, they're coming around this way too. Agent Kirson's leading them and he's coming to collect."

Cammy let out a few choice words in Huttese. Agent Kirson had been the bane of their illegitimate business for the past four months. A young, bright CorSec agent with as much ambition as the Armanca siblings had stubbornness, he'd been assigned the job of bringing Darius Armanca in and he was taking it quite seriously.

"Looks like we're going to have to be dramatic," Cammy said. "Darius, I'm going across. You come in and cover me."

"Are you crazy?" Rand demanded. "They'll kill you!"

"It's faster than working to death on Kessel which is what they'll send us to if they get us alive." Cammy took a deep breath and drew out her twin DL-44 blasters. "Just follow me and do do anything stupid..."

Before Rand could tell her who he thought the stupid one was, she took off running, opening up on the agents. There were some surprised shouts followed by a yell as someone was hit in the shoulder and then Darius and Rand came tearing out behind her. 

Cammy didn't stop as soon as she started. She scrambled up a set of crates and went tumbling out of a window and into the safety and darkness of the Corellian night with Darius and Rand right behind her.

"Don't believe it," Rand gasped. "By all right, we out to be dead..."

The siblings ignored him and Darius clapped his sister on the back. "That's what they get for messing with the Armanca Onslaught, huh?" he whooped.

Cammy grinned back at him. "Now that we've gotten ourselves into trouble, what do you say we go take our prize home?"

"Fair enough. Home it is, Cammykins."

She swatted at him. "Don't call me Cammykins..."

***

"We got the goods!" Darius announced as they came up the gangplank onto the _Sabacc Hand_ that night. The small little Corellian YT-1300 had acted as their base of operations for the past nine years and every clunk, clang and thunk had become a familiar feeling of home.

"Yeah, but we had a little company..." Rand added.

"That doesn't sound too good," Mordecai muttered, sitting down. Now settling quite well into his forties, he was a tall man who had once had a powerful build. His black hair and goatee were both gaining more and more gray and his old bones and muscles were starting to catch up with him, keeping him out of the active duty he'd been able to handle flawlessly a few years ago. "How bad of trouble?"

"Some fire," Darius shrugged, cool and calm as usual. He'd been like that for years, his Corellian cockiness taking on a smoothness of its own. He pulled off his leather jacket and drew up a seat.

Rand just dropped into a chair. As Mordecai's nephew, he had come to join them five years ago, and he and Darius had become fast friends. It was Darius who had the gift of thievery while Rand had always come up as nothing more than a sidekick. "Some?" He scowled. "It was your good buddy, Agent Kirson and you know it, Dar."

Dar and Cammy both came him a dirty look. They hadn't wanted Mordecai to know about Agent Kirson, knowing it would just worry the old spacer.

"Agent Kirson was there?" Mordecai didn't look too happy. "Blast it, Darius, you got to be more careful. That guy keeps getting closer and closer and he's going to kill you one of these days if you're not watching it...."

Dartius moved to change the subject quickly. "Got the jewels..." He dropped them into Mordecai's hands. "Mission done, that's what's important."

Mordecai wasn't going to let up though. "Mission is no good if you're dead." He shook his head and looked down at the bag. "Tora ought to be here for them tomorrow, then I think we better duck out of here for awhile. I really don't like CorSec poking around..."

Darius shrugged again but Cammy couldn't help but to think that this was bothering him more than he was letting on. She started to say something but then changed her mind. She knew Darius, if he wanted her to know what was going on, he'd tell her about it.

***

"Mordecai Tallok, you're looking great!"

Cammy looked up from the table where she'd been reading with her feet propped up. Tora was a bright bubbly redheaded woman who'd known Mordecai for years and been doing business with him for all of them.

Tora gave Mordecai a fast hug. "Heard you got my jewels..."

"That we did..." Mordecai said, pulling out the bag. "No small feat either."

"Yeah," Zare added from where he's been watching Amerden playing with his computers. "CorSec's getting a bit too friendly these days." Zare was Mordecai's lanky second-in-command and Amerden was his soft spoken slicer. Both had known the the old spacer longer than even Tora had.

"You been having trouble?" Tora asked once she passed off her credits to Mordecai.

"Nothing too bad," Mordecai lied. 

Tora wasn't convinced. "You sure? I don't want to be causing problems for all of you..."

Her glance turned to Cammy. "Well, there's something I thought I'd run by you..." Tora took a deep breath. "Now I know you might not like this idea, but hear me out. I know a trading family with three kids. They need a governess, someone to watch their kids when they're traveling. Looking for a nice, young woman. If I recommended Cammy, they'd accept her. In a few years, they might be able to clear things up with her record, give her a new life."

Cammy just stared. Darius and Rand had been playing sabacc across from her but they both stopped their card game and looked over at Tora in surprise.

"I don't know," Mordecai said.

"Mordecai, come on. What kind of a life is this for her? She's nineteen! She should be out having boys flirt with her and be making friends. Instead, she's running around with a bunch of old smugglers in a run-down old ship."

"She ought to take it," Darius said and Rand turned to stare at him. "Look, this is a big chance for her. She can get away from all of this stuff, have a better life."

"I'm not old," Rand muttered.

"You know what she means," Darius said.

"I don't want it," Cammy said, putting her book down. "Thanks for offering, Tora, but I'm not leaving. This is my home, I like it here."

"Cammy, you real plan on spending the rest of your life doing this? Smuggling, stealing, running around these crime havens?"

"No," Rand said with a smirk. "She's gonna work on her political career, aren't you Cammykins?" He grinned at Tora. "She's gonna be a big shot senator someday. Can you imagine it now? Cammy in some fancy white dress being addressed as 'Senator Armanca' by all of the big shots?"

"Shut up, Rand," Cammy said, standing up. "Just because you can't understand it doesn't mean you can be a jerk about it."

"Good job, you stupid nerfherder," Darius said, punching Rand's arm. "You know she hates it when you do that..."

Rand rubbed his arm. "Come on, what kind of planet is going to let a smuggler represent them? You know she doesn't have a chance."

"Doesn't mean you have to rub it in..."

Cammy just stared at them both. "I think I've heard enough tonight. I hope the two of you are real happy with yourselves, someone around her should be anyway..."

"Cammy," Darius called.

But it was too late. She's already thudded over to her bunk, slid open the privacy panel Mordecai had put in and slammed it shut. Once she was safely tucked into her cramped little space, she flipped the light on and kicked off her boots. 

"Stupid Rand. Stupid Darius. What do they know about politics anyways?"

The jibe had still hurt though. Ever since she was a kid, she's wanted to be a senator. It's started when she'd asked Mordecai who defended the little people, like them and he'd told her no one did. Stubborn and only ten, she'd announced, "Then I will."

She smiled at the memory. Mordecai had looked ready to laugh, but he'd stopped and said, "You know, I think if anyone can do it, you could."

There were times when had to admit that Rand was right – street criminals didn't exactly get elected into high offices. Even so, she couldn't completely make herself give up on it. Impossible odds had never stopped a daughter of Corellia before and she wasn't going to start now. 

She let her head hit the pillow and found herself caught up in dreams where orphans could make a difference and peace and justice could be found.

***

"You still mad at me?"

Cammy glared at her brother and jammed her hands into her duster. They'd arrived in Bela Vista along the Golden Beaches just that evening and she'd gone to take a walk to try and clear her mind and get some space to herself. Like most of the cities of Corellia, Bela Vista was a combination of commerce buildings and natural landscaping blending both industry and natural beauty. 

"Cammykins, you can't do this..."

"Don't call me that, and can you just leave me alone?"

"You've barely said anything to me for days."

"That's because I'm mad at you – and Rand."

"Is this cause of the senator thing? Come on Cammy, you know we didn't say it to make you mad. I just don't want to see you getting all disappointed and stuff. Look, we got a decent enough thing going on here, huh?" 

She gave him an even darker look."That's not what I heard you saying to Rand. You told him you thought I should marry some rich and powerful guy that could get my record erased."

Darius stopped. "You weren't suppose to hear any of that. It was a private conversation."

"Private conversation? Involving me? On a ship that small? How much spice were you on?"

Darius sighed. "Okay, maybe it wasn't the smartest of things I've ever done."

"Oh?" Cammy stopped and crossed her arms in front of her, waiting for a good apology.

But just as fast as Darius had admitted wrong, he found a way to turn indignant. "I never wanted you to get involved in this smuggling anyway, you know that. It would have been better if only one of us had a messed up record, you didn't have to get involved too."

"I pull my share, it's fair enough."

"Yeah, and if we ever get caught, you'll pull your share of the time too. On Kessel, in the spice mines. I don't want you going there."

Cammy stared at her brother for a moment, biting back her anger. She'd never told Darius the real reason that Mordecai had hired them onto the crew, didn't think he'd be able to handle it.

She'd been ten and he'd been thirteen back then and Mordecai hadn't been thrilled with the idea of taking on two kids. He'd tried to give Darius a gentle brush off by telling him Cammy couldn't pull her share of the work. Darius, in typical Corellian fashion hadn't been listening and had told the smuggler his sister was a crack shot and he could test her if he wanted.

Still trying to go easy on Darius, Mordecai had hauled Cammy into the back, handed her a heavy DL-44 blaster and told her he was going to throw an old part in the air and she had to hit it. It had taken both hands for her to handle the weapon but three direct hits in a row and Mordecai had been more than a little impressed.

"The girl's an asset," he'd told Zare. "Take 'em just for her, I can't afford to run into her five years down the road and get shot in the back cause I didn't give them a job..."

It had taken awhile, but even gruff old Mordecai had found himself warming up to the two of them after awhile. Now they were family in everything but blood and both of the Armanca siblings had turned into expert criminals.

"Then I don't get caught," Cammy said. "Simple as that."

"I don't think-"

Whatever Darius had been about to say was interrupted when a blaster bolt hit the ground between them. Darius let out a curse and Cammy jumped back and drew her weapon. "Run," she said.

Darius grabbed her sleeve and started to pull her after him, darting into a nearby park. The moonlight cast a pale illumination on the ground and Cammy tripped on an exposed root, sending them both tumbling.

"Sithspit," Darius swore. "When does it ever let up?"

"Never. We're special that way."

"One of these days, I'd like to be a little less special..."

"Little late for that, don't you think?"

"Shhh!" Darius put a finger to his lips. "Do you hear them coming?"

Cammy paused and listened. "I think so," she whispered.

"They went this way!"

Her stomach tightened. Agent Kirson, she recognized his voice at once.

Darius signaled to her to follow him and they carefully crept across the soft grass, ducking low behind a set of bushes. Cammy's heart started crashing hard against her ribs and they knelt down and waited.

A moment later, the agent appeared in the clearing, two men flanking him on either side.

"Don't tell me they got away," he said. "Those Armancas are a real-"

"Sir, should we split up?"

"Yes. They can't be that far away. If they split up, focus on Darius Armanca, he's the ringleader."

Cammy could have strangled her brother. All of these years of putting his name on stuff and being the contact person and this is what it got him: attention he didn't need.

She took a few soft breaths and then Darius' hand clamp on her wrist. In the pale moonlight, she saw him give her a series of hand signals that she immediately understood. Four years in the streets had taught them to create a language of silence for those occasions that being loud wasn't an asset.

She gave a silent count of ten and then started crawling in one direction while Darius crawled off in the other. Fallen branches pricked at her hands and knees but she forced herself to push forward. Now was not the time to get fussy over little details.

Cammy was well behind the agents when she turned and fired in the direction where they had been, bringing down several old branches. The agents let out a shout and turned their attention in that direction. With her heart in her throat she dashed around the sides and came tearing around the back, nearly crashing into her brother.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her and hauling her along. "We don't have long...."

"These guys are beginning to become a real problem."

"Yeah, I've noticed. Let's just get out of here and we can deal with it later, fair enough?"

"Fair enough."

There were shouts from behind them and they plunged deeper into the trees. Cammy felt branches whip and her face and pull at her duster but she didn't slow down until Darius did. Shots were being fired in the distance and they both knew their pursuers were getting closer by the moment. Suddenly the fight they'd had only a short time ago didn't seem important anymore.

"They're not shaking off," Darius said. "I think we're in trouble..."

Cammy gave him a wry look. "Trouble was a few pages of our records ago, Dar. Now we're just repeat offenders."

"Look, we can still get out of here-bloody hell!" a stray shot went right past his head. "I'm just glad they can't shoot worth a-"

"Dar! We need to do something and do it fast or we'll be finishing this conversation on Kessel..."

"We don't have a choice, we're going to have to take them on directly or they're not going to shake off. You and I both know it." His gaze turned up. "Think I've got an idea..."

"Is it crazy?"

"Isn't it always?"

"Good, then it might just work..."

***

There were times when Cammy couldn't help but to wonder at how deranged someone had to be to think a smuggler's life was an exciting adventure. The novelty of an adrenaline rush could get old after awhile, especially during the not so glamorous moments of playing hide and seek with CorSec officials.

"What do you have to do to end up stuck with CorSec?" she wondered under her breath. "A bunch of pansies with blasters and badges running around trying to keep the rest of their people in check. Goes against the rebellious Corellian spirit if you ask me. Whole organization is a disgrace..." she trailed off as she heard leaves crunching underneath her. 

It had certainly taken them long enough. She'd guessed that they'd decided to group up and then sort out how they were going to chase down their fugitives. She watched as two agents slipped around the trees, blasters trained on unseen targets. They moved as stealthily as they could manage and Cammy wondered why they never considered looking up.

With one arm around the tree trunk she took her blaster and trained it on one of the agents, sliding the setting to stun. She didn't want to kill the man, even if he wouldn't stop at killing her. Mordecai had a strict code about leaving excessive amounts of dead bodies behind. 

"One..." she murmured as one agent started off for the bushes. "Two...three..." The weapon came up in her other hand and she hit him right in the back. The sudden flash and sound alerted the second agent who was right underneath her.

Cammy didn't think twice. Before he managed to decide where the shot had come from, she'd used another branch to swing out on and let herself drop on him. 

They hit the grass with a crunch, the agent letting out a good shout and Cammy feeling as though she'd bruised muscles she wasn't aware she even had.

"He-"

Cammy smacked him with her blaster as he shouted and the agent slammed his elbow into her stomach. She doubled over, gasping for breath and then fired at him in close range, the shock sending her reeling back for a moment.

"Bad idea..." she murmured, staggering to her feet. She felt a bit of a warning tingle running through her like she should be on the alert and as she spun around, a hand closed around her mouth. 

"One wrong move and I'll shoot you dead..." Agent Kirson hissed in her ear.

She stiffened.

Several shots went out in the distance. There was a loud yelp but Cammy didn't think it sounded like her brother.

Kirson flipped on his commlink. "Armanca, I know you've downed my men and I know you have one of our commlinks and I know you'd better listen to me. See, I have your sister and very little is keeping me from shooting her dead. You have the count of ten to reply or you'll be an only child. One...two...three..."

"Touch her and I'll break you..." Darius whispered over the commlink.

"She'll still be dead. Now, why don't you come out and throw down your weapon and I'll think about letting her go."

Cammy managed to pull Kirson's hand away. "Dar, don't do it!"

Kirson cracked her upside the head and she yelped before his hand came over her mouth again.

"Let her go!" the shout came from twenty feet off. "I'll throw down my weapon but you let my sister go!"

"I'm glad to see you can be reasonable. Now toss you weapon out and your commlink and come in with your hands up..."

There was a rustling in the bushes and Agent Kirson's grip tightened on her as a blaster went sliding out and then a commlink. "My hands are up..." Darius called.

Kirson gave a slight chuckle and started to move his blaster against Cammy, his eyes flickering wildly as his finger began to caress the weapon in eager anticipation. Cammy felt her stomach tighten as she realized what he was going to do. Darius would step out and Kirson would shoot her dead and then turn his weapon on Darius. Two smugglers out of commission and he only had to tell CorSec that they'd been aggressive and he had had no choice.

She closed her eyes and steeled herself for a moment, her mind churning wildly to come up with a means of escape. She only had a few moments to think her way out of this one and she was only going to get one chance.

Darius broke out into the clearing with his hands up. "Let her go and I'll come quietly.." he said.

"On your knees," Kirson said.

Cammy met her brother's gaze and her eyes flickered to Kirson's weapon, the slightest movement but it caught his attention. She then stiffened for a moment and her brother realized exactly what she meant.

"Where do you want me to go?" he asked, staring around in faked confusion.

"There," Kirson gestured in annoyance with his weapon bringing it off of Cammy for the slightest of moments and that was all it took for her to react. Her boot came down on his foot and she reared back with one elbow catching him in the stomach. Kirson doubled over and she twisted out of his grasp and dropped to the ground as he tried to fire, sweeping his legs out from under him.

With Kirson down, Darius reached inside of his jacket, drawing out a hidden blaster and fired once. The shot hit the agent in the leg, sending him twisting and gasping. He reached for his weapon and Cammy pressed her foot on his hand. "Not so fast..."

"You'll pay for this..." he hissed. "Darius Armanca, someday I will find you and you will bring that entire crew to ruin, starting with your sister and I will enjoy every moment of your suffering when you get sent off to Kessel to pay for your crimes."

"But that day's not today," Darius said. He flipped the blaster onto stun and shot the agent, giving a satisfied smirk as he crumpled to the ground. 

Cammy stared at him for a moment and then threw her arms around, hugging him tightly and then she pulled back and punched him in the arm. "You stupid nerfherder, you're gonna get killed doing this stuff."

"So are you..." He smiled at her but there was a grimness to it. "So Cammykins, think we children of Corellia have caused enough damage for the evening?"

She stared down at Kirson. "It'll do," she said. "By the way, sorry I got mad at you..."

"Yeah, me too. Now let's just go home, huh?"

She smiled at him. "I can agree to that."

***

"You could have been killed!" Mordecai shouted.

"But we got out, just like we said..." Cammy pulled off her duster and dropped down into a seat. "No big problem, just a little fast thinking. Nothing we couldn't handle."

"You jumped out of a tree?" Rand said.

She shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Oh haven't we heard that before?" Zare asked. "Crazy kids..."

Mordecai was furious. "I don't like the idea of you being hunted down by CorSec, Cammykins. One of these days it'll catch up with you and Dar and-"

"Don't worry about it," Darius said. "I'll think of something."

"Darius, this is serious! You two could have been killed!"

"I know, just give me some time, I'll think of something..."

Cammy stared at her brother, studying the look of concentration on his face. She didn't know what he was planning but she had a bad feeling about it.

***

The next evening, she was going over some accounts with Mordecai while Rand was sitting off to one side, fiddling with a broken part he swore he could fix. Zare and Amerden were playing sabacc and Cammy was crunching the numbers in her head, when she heard Rand ask Darius what he was doing.

Cammy looked up and frowned. "Dar..." She said, her stomach starting to sink. "What's with the bag?"

His gaze hit the floor and he took a long, deep breath. "Been doing some thinking. Agent Kirson was right. He'll be coming after me again until one of us is dead. As long as I'm here, everyone else is at risk." He turned to Cammy. "I'm the one they're after, and I'm not bringing you into it again, so...I'm going to leave for awhile. I don't know how long, but I'll be back. Just got to separate them from looking for this crew for awhile."

Cammy leaped to her feet. "You can't do that. You can't just leave..."

"I don't have a choice, Cammy. I got to keep you safe."

"I'm not a little girl, Darius, I can look out for myself..."

"Cammy, it's not like I want to do this..."

"Then why are you?" she snapped. "Why?" She felt herself tremble, forced herself to hold back the tears that were suddenly pricking at her eyes.

"Look, I'll be back before you know it."

"Mordecai..." she turned to the old spacer. "Tell him not to do it, tell him he's crazy..."

Modecai wouldn't look at her. "Cammy, he might be right. I don't like it either but it might be for the best."

Tears pricked at her eyes again. She couldn't believe this. Darius was family, all she had left since her parents had been killed and now he was leaving and Mordecai wasn't going to do a thing about it. She swallowed hard and even though she was surrounded by people she felt terribly alone. A few lone tears trickled down her face but she didn't even notice them.

"Cammy don't do that..." Darius pulled her into a tight hug. "Look, we can get through this, huh? We're children of Corellia, they're ain't anything that can stop us, we just got to change up our plans now and then."

"You better come back," she whispered. "Or I'll never speak to you again."

He smiled. "Fair enough even if it doesn't make any sense."

"I don't care."

"That's my sister. Darius pulled a small object from his pocket and Cammy instantly recognized it as the old pocket watch her father had carried. There was still a picture of their family in it, taken shortly before their parents had been killed. Darius placed it in her hands and closed them around it. "I want you to take care of this, huh? That way you got us with you even when I'm gone."

Cammy nodded and then pulled a small token out of her pocket. It was an old Corellian good luck charm that their father had given her on her sixth birthday. "Take this," she said. "You're gonna need it more than me."

He smiled and slipped it into his jacket. "I'll be fine, so will you." He turned to Rand. "Do me a favor, huh? I want you to take care of Cammy until I get back."

"Will do," Rand said, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders. "We'll be fine, don't worry about us."

Mordecai looked over at Darius, his voice choking a bit. "Do what you have to, do what you think is right, just come back to us, huh?"

"I will..." Darius started to clap Mordecai's hand but the spacer suddenly pulled him into a fast hug, clapping him on the back. "You're practically my own kid. Darius...remember that."

"Yeah, watch your back..." Zare added, pounding him on the back.

"Be careful..." Amerden added softly, shaking Darius' hand.

"I will." He started down towards the ramp and then stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Cammy, you're a daughter of Corellia, you can get past anything, don't fireget that, huh?"

"I won't."

He turned and hurried down the ramp, and she pushed Rand away and watched him head off until he disappeared in the crowds. For a long moment she stood there, not saying anything until she felt Mordecai put a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be back, Cammy. You two can't be separated for long." 

"Yeah," she said. She looked down at the pocket watch and felt herself choke again. It was like being an orphan all over again. "Mordecai..."

"Yeah?"

"Is is suppose to hurt this much?"

The old spacer was quiet for a very long moment. "Sometimes, but it gets better. We just got to keep on going, and trust that he'll be back before we know it."

"Thought you didn't trust a lot."

"Sometimes we don't have much of a choice."

She slipped the pocket watch int her pocket, knowing that Mordecai was right. She was just going to have to trust that her brother was coming back and find a way to get through things in the meantime. She just couldn't back down, she couldn't let the odds phase her, it was what being a child of Corellia was all about.


End file.
